


When The Fiancé is Away

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Choking, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dark Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Might Add More Chapters. IDK, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Size Difference, Somnophilia, choke so much you pass out, conflicted thoughts, non con, slight - Freeform, threats of pregnancy, trigger warning: rape, would that be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Coming home from a stressful day at work should have been the best ways to end the day, but it has only gotten worse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. When The Fiancé is Away

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you haven’t read the tags, this very much NON-CON, if you don’t like DON’T read 
> 
> Also, if you’d like to me to add more chapters, comment.

Once again, another stressful day for you. Work and the people were terrible. It doesn’t sound like much, but it sure as hell puts you in a bad mood for the entire day. It doesn’t help to know that you have to return to your apartment. 

Going back to your apartment would have been the highlight of your day, but there’s nothing good about it. Your sister and her fiance are staying at your apartment. It’s only until they find their own place to stay at, but they’ve been there for about a month now. You love your sister to death, but they’re over welcoming their stay. 

It’s not that she’s not working and trying to find a place, it’s her fiance. Kylo Ren is the major problem at your apartment. He comes from a rich family, perfectly capable of buying a house. Yet, he’s making your sister work the job, and find the house. He’s the real one you want to get rid of. 

\---

You return home with piles of stress on your back. You walk in the door and close it. Everything is the same, except you see a black shadow sitting on the couch, Kylo. No surprise there. 

You place your jacket on the coat hanger. “Is she here? It’s 8,” You say as you look at the watch on your wrist. “She’s working late. Extra shift. Not coming home till tomorrow morning.”. You shake your head at his response. “Poor thing, I hope she doesn’t get too tired.”. Kylo looks at his phone, “She’ll be fine.”.You notice a slight slur in his voice. You scan the area around him and notice a small glass full of dark liquid. 

You glare at the man as you realized it’s alcohol. You don’t want to say anything, so you pass him, mumbling something under your breath.

“What was that?” he asks, sounding a bit annoyed. “Nothing,” you say as you walk to your room. The only thing worse about talking to Kylo is talking to him alone. You never liked him from the beginning, but whatever makes your sister happy.

\---

As per usual, you dress in nightclothes and lay down on your bed. You flick the tv on and relax. You almost drift off to sleep, but noise within your room woke you up. 

You jolt up and look around with tired eyes. Immediately, your eyes lock on to Kylo. You sigh at the sight. “What?” you ask him. He doesn’t answer you. Your heart begins to race when he closes the door. “Something wrong?” you try to talk again. 

Anxiety picks up as he walks closer to you. You sit up on the bed and try to ask him more questions. No answer from him. He only gives you a death look. Strands of his hair falling over his forehead, dark eyes, and a frightening resting face. 

You scoot back on your bed as Kylo is now right in front of you. He leans forward, and at that point you just want him to leave. “Get the fu-”. Kylo cut you off as his hand wraps around your neck. 

You try to speak, but it’s hard. It’s burning your throat. You bring your hands up and try to pry him off. He squeezes harder, completely blocking your airway. You panic and try to thrash around. 

\---

You wake up but for some reason, you did not open your eyes. You scrunch your face in displeasure as you can not move your arms and legs. The first thing that came to mind is sleep paralysis. But, everything about it feels weird. You feel a wet appendage glide across your cunt. Immediately, you open your eyes and look down. Your heart drops as you see Kylo licking you while making direct eye contact. 

You try and move your arms to stop his head from moving, but couldn’t. You look over at your hand and see that it is restrained by rope. “What the fuck?” you say. Guess that explains the no movement. 

Kylo swiped his tongue up and flick your clit. He then followed the lick by sucking on your clit. You moan and try to close your legs, but only your thighs move. You made do and trap his head in between your thighs. Although, it is ineffective as Kylo continues to suck and lick on your bud. 

Kylo brought out his hands and caressed the sides of your body. Your body hitched up from the gentle, yet ticklish contact. 

As he continues to violate your private area, your body begins to succumb to the violation. You release your thigh grasp from his head and lay there. As he is free, you hear him chuckle, and the vibration from his mouth went to your clit. You moan in pleasure. You wish you could hide the fact that it’s pleasuring you, but the bounds and your facial expressions are your dead giveaway. 

Kylo hummed once more before raising his head from your precious area. You look down at him and see his ugly face. 

“You taste amazing.” He says with a smile.

His words make you sick to your stomach. It is due to the fact that he’s enjoying this, but he is also doing it, knowing that he’s still with your sister. 

Kylo removes himself and gets off of the bed. He stands there, watching you. His gaze makes you feel very uncomfortable. You try and tell him to release you, but no reply. 

He then brings his hand down to his lower body and palms the bulge in his pants. 

“I really wish I would have met you before your sister. You know how boring she is? It’s not even fun having sex with her”. He says as he stares into your eyes. 

“Fuck you” You grit your teeth. Kylo replies with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, you will”. This struck fear into your core. “Wait a minute. No.” The scare in your voice is noticeable. “You’ll be fine. I prepped you, it won’t hurt going in” he says. “That’s not what I’m talking about, you fucker!” You yell. 

Without another word, Kylo begins to undo his pants. He starts off with his belt, then to the buttons of his black pants. Once they were undon, he delved his hand into his boxers and pulled out his already hard dick. The only thing you can do is watch in fear as he makes his way towards you. 

He gets back on the bed and maneuvers his legs under yours. You clench your vagina as you feel the top of his dick poke at your entrance. 

Kylo leans back and looks at your body with a smile. “When was the last time you’ve been fucked?” He asks. You did not reply to his nasty words. “A while huh? Don’t worry. I’ll be the only one you’d crave”. With that being said he pushed into your cunt. 

You grip onto the restraints and arch your back. He’s stretching you out, and it definitely hurts. You bite your lip to take away the pain, but the more he pushed in the more it causes pain. 

Kylo brings his hands down to your hip and squeezes. “Shit-You’re fucking tight” he moans. “God, but you feel so fucking good”. He then pulls out, giving you a bit of a release. Then he slams back inside you, causing you to yell in pain. He continues to thrust into you at a quick pace. 

After a while, your cries of pain turned into soft moans. The pain fully disappeared and is replaced with pleasure. You hate your body for giving into his actions, but at the same time you’re glad that you are no longer in pain. 

As Kylo continues to fuck himself into your pussy, he mumbles under his breath; small little praises fell from his mouth. To your disgust, you enjoy his words. It made you feel proud, in some sick and twisted way. 

Few more thrusts, and Kylo began to become more vocal. It's the only way to indicate that he’s close. “Wait, dont cum,” you huff. “I’m not anything.” You speak. Kylo grunts “fuck. God- I wanted to cum in this sweet and tight pussy of yours. Oh fuck” he moans at the last second before pulling out. He removes himself and begins to jerk himself off. With a small moan, he spills his hot cum over your stomach. 

Minutes after he came, Kylo removes himself from your body. He gets off the bed and fastens his pants. He looks down at you one last time, admiring your body. 

“Fucking untie me” you say with a strained voice. Kylo chuckles as he combs his fingers through his black hair. 

Kylo then walks to the side of the bed and unties the restraints. He does the same to the other side. Once they are off, you sit up and rub your wrists. They are red and sore from the rope. At the same time, Kylo undid the rope at your feet. As soon as they are off, Kylo turns around and faces you. 

He leans over the bed and grabs you by the neck. You tried to stop him, but your arms were too tired. 

He makes you look at him. “Do not say a single word to your sister about this.” He squeezes harder around your neck. “This is our secret”. With that, he releases you and exists out of your room. 

As much as you wanted to sleep and forget about everything, you get up and get ready for a shower. Everything that just happened makes you sick and feel dirty. 

Once you gather your things, you immediately go into your bathroom and wash up. You make sure to clean your body twice as much than usual 

After the shower, you make sure you lock the door and get into bed. Your bed now, feels gross. You want to wash and change the sheets, but you’re too tired to do anything. Tomorrow, you will for sure change them. 

You close your eyes and hope nothing else happens in the night. Eventually, you do end up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember non con elements. don’t like, don’t read

“I’m cheating on Kylo”. Your sister’s words made you choke on your coffee. You cough for a few seconds, but soon regain your self control. “Really?” You ask. She smiles as if she just got a present. “With who? For how long?” You question her. “My co-worker. It’s been going on for a few weeks actually, I just never got the courage to tell Kylo” her voice softens towards the end of her sentence. “I’m scared to tell him” she says in a soft, yet scared tone. “He’s not nice” she says. Yeah, you could have told her that from the beginning. 

Twenty minutes have passed by. It went quick due to the visiting, but it was also interesting. This would usually be the time you start to get ready for work, but it’s your day off. So, the only one getting ready, is your sister.

Your sister drank the last of her coffee, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. Before she fully exited the door, she stopped herself. She looks back and sighs. “I’ll end it with Kylo today.” You sister says with a small smile. You nod your head, and hope that she actually does end it. 

\----

You usually hated your days off work, mainly because of Kylo and your sisters presence. Thankfully, today, your sister went to work and Kylo left the apartment for today. So, you plan to clean your apartment for once. It’s been about two weeks since you last got a chance to actually wash down the walls, sweep and mop the floor. 

To start it off easy, you begin to do the dishes. It’s not your favorite, but it is certainly easier than the rest of the house chores. 

While doing the dishes, you hear the door open. You look up and over towards the door. You see Kylo walking in. He makes eye contact with you, freezing you in place. 

Kilo doesn’t say anything. He closes the door and walks to the living, plopping himself on the couch. There goes your cleaning. 

With him just around the corner, it makes your heart pound in fear. You want to go back to your room, but there’s also the dishes. As much as you want to hide, you also hate the fact that there’s dirty dishes in the sink. 

In the end, you continue to do the dishes. There’s not too much anyways. Only a few more minutes then you can retreat. 

“Y/n” kylo’s words made your heart drop. His voice is as cold as always. You do not reply to his words. 

You hear him get up from the couch. Quickly, you bring your hands out from the water to dry your hands. His footsteps come closer to the kitchen. In a panic you turn around and try to leave the kitchen area. 

Too late, Kylo is already in the entrance way. “Fuck” you whisper under your breath. “You need something, Kylo?” you ask. “I do. I want your body.” he responds with a tense facial expression. Your heart sinks to the ground. 

“Come here” he says. You don’t know what to do. You can’t move your body. “I’d rather have you on the bed, but I can take you right now.” 

“Whatever is clever” you say with a shaky voice. “Let’s go” his stern and demanding voice made you look up at him. He motions his head towards the bedroom. Again, you can’t move your body. Although, your mind is full of thoughts. Thoughts containing fear and lust. You hate yourself for the second thought. The fact that a part of you wants to go with Kylo, disgusts you. 

“I’m going to give you one more chance. The bedroom, or the kitchen. Either way, I’m getting what I want.”. He says. 

With his final word, you have to make up your mind. Like he said, he’s going to get his way. So, you might as well comply, even though it does hurt your pride. 

You nod your head and slowly walk past him and into your bedroom. “Atta girl” his voice at a lower tone. 

\---

You sit on your bed and wait for Kylo’s instructions. You can’t look at him, you’re too scared to. The only thing you look at is your lap. It helps with the anxiety, but you can still feel his gaze on your person. 

“Take your clothes off,” he demands. You abide to his request and begin to strip from your clothes. Starting with the shirt, and bra. You place the clothing on the floor beside the bed. Thus, leaving you in your pants and underwear. “Everything.” he orders. You sigh and get up from the bed, you remove the lower half of your clothes. 

“Now, lay on the bed, I want to prepare you first.” 

You do as he says. In all honesty, you would like to get it over with, but you remember the size of his dick, and you don’t want to go through that raw. 

You lean back and look up at the ceiling, wishing to not see anything. “Open your legs for me” he says. You shut your eyes and slowly open your legs, revealing your pussy to him. 

Kylo hums, causing your heart to beat faster. Then, you feel his face press against your pussy. You moan when you feel him bring out his tongue and swipe up. 

Kylo continues to eat you out. He has successfully made you moan just from his mouth alone. You wanted to hate it, but the pleasure of it is just too good. 

You clutch into the blanket when you feel Kylo insert his fingers. He begins to thrust in and out, occasionally curling them. 

The more he continues his actions, the more the knot in your stomach begins to tighten. “Fuck, Kylo-“ you closed your eyes and your body tenses. 

After you came, he continued his actions for a few more seconds. He hums and pulls his hand and face away from your groin. 

Kylo gets up and looks at your tired body. “Seems like you're ready.” He positions just cock at your entrance. “My turn” he says as he pushes in. 

You’re glad he prepared you first, because the girth of him is just too much. As he pushes all the way in, you can feel just how big he is. To be honest with yourself, it felt amazing. 

Kylo grabs your leg and brings it over his shoulder. He then begins to start his pace. He looks down at you and smiles at the sight. “You’re gorgeous” he smiles. 

He then pulls out, only leaving the tip in, he then forcefully thrust back into you. You moan from the pleasure it sent you. 

You look at him and lock eyes with him. Quickly, you look away. You hear him chuckle. That’s when he started to go faster. 

You moan from the pleasure he’s giving you. He grips tighter on your leg as he fucks you. “Fuck. You’re mine right? Say that you’re mine”. He says. 

You couldn’t say it. You close your eyes and pretend he’s someone else. “Say it” he says again. He gives a hard thrust. 

“Fine, I’ll just make you mine. I’ll cum inside you,-give you a baby. That's what you want, hmm? Should I put a baby inside you?” 

You open your eyes and look at him in fear, trying to get away but he clings to your leg. “No no, please don’t.” You beg. “Then say it” he says in a low voice. 

He stops his movements and waits for you. You try to say it, but you stutter in the process. You take a deep breath and sound out your words. “I’m yours”. You finally say. 

“Good girl”. Kylo goes back to fucking to you. He grabs you other leg and wraps it around his waist, he does the same with the leg over his shoulder. 

As you keep your legs wrapped around him, he leans down and begins to kiss your breast. The sensation from his fucking, and his mouth on your breast felt amazing. 

You wrap your hands around his head and run your fingers through his hair. He looks up and stares you in the eyes. Kylo leans in and kisses you on the lips, slipping in his tongue. You moan from the intrusion, but you’re not denying him. You want more of him, anything. 

He breaks the kisses and begins to groan. “I’m going to cum” he says. His thrusts start to get sloppy. “Not inside me” you manage to say. Kylo groans as a response. 

Kylo quickly removes from you and stands up. “Get on your knees” he says. You do just as he says and get on your knees, now equal length with his dick. 

Kylo jerks himself off. With a grunt, he cums on your face. You close your eyes as you feel his warm seed spill onto your face 

After he’s done, he steps back and looks at the mess he made. “Eat it,” he says. You open yours eyes and look up at Kylo and he nods his head. You sigh and bring your hand to your face, wiping the cum off your face and putting it in your mouth. You try your best to not make a face while eating it. Kylo makes a very satisfied noise as he watches you 

——

Soon after you ate his supply, Kylo left your room. After he did, you immediately get into the shower, washing off the filth he made. 

While in the shower, you had all the time to think. You hated it, yet, you want more. The thought disgusted you. You just hope that your sister told him to leave, so you don’t have to deal with it anymore. 

Then again, maybe just a few times with him wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
